


La vie de Remus en vrac

by Kurohagi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Love, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurohagi/pseuds/Kurohagi
Summary: Fic sans suite chronologique!Des slices of life de la vie de Remus.





	1. Arrivée à Hogwart

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 28/03/2006  
Genre: Yaoi – Essai  
Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
Note : Encore une vieille fic que je viens poster ici.  
Harry Potter et surtout les maraudeurs m'ont tellement inspirés fût une époque.   
J'espère vous apprécierez ces petites tranches de vie de Remus

**Arrivée à Hogwart  
**

**.**

Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter. Un frisson me glace. Je regarde ma mère. Elle me sourit. Mais l'inquiétude est nettement visible dans son regard. L'odeur de la peur, de son angoisse émane d'elle. Elle était fière, elle a pleuré quand elle a vu la lettre. Elle avait reçu le directeur avec espoir et angoisse. Nous avions longuement discuté. Il avait tout prévu. Mais aujourd'hui, sur ce quai, nous sommes beaucoup moins sûrs de nous. Tous ces élèves... j'ai tellement envie de monter dans ce train avec eux. Mais je suis dangereux, je pourrais les blesser.

Ma mère pose une main sur mon épaule. Tiens, elle pleure.

« Mon chéri… »

Elle me prend dans ses bras. J'aime bien. Je me sens en sécurité. J'ai aussi un peu peur d'y aller, parce que ses bras réconfortants ne seront plus là. Elle s'écarte de moi et me sourit. Je vois de la fierté, de l'inquiétude et de l'amour dans son regard.

« Tu vas me manquer mon chéri. »

« Maman… Je ne devrais peut-être pas y aller. »

« Remus ! Mon chéri, tu en rêves depuis que tu es tout petit ! Le professeur Dumbledore a tout fait pour te le permettre ! Je sais qu'on peut lui faire confiance ! »

« Oui… Mais j'ai un peu peur… On sait jamais… »

« Moi aussi… j'ai peur… mais ce qui me fait le plus peur… c'est que tu ne te fasses pas encore d'amis, mon chéri… Promets-moi de faire des efforts, d'accord ? »

Son regard est implorant. Maman, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je dois grimacer parce qu'elle éclate de rire.

« D'accord… Je vais essayer. »

Les bagages sont dans le train. La cloche du départ sonne. Je soupire, ma mère sourit toujours. La fierté supplante tout le reste dans son regard. Je me sens rougir. Elle m'embrasse une dernière fois. Les portes se ferment. Je regarde ma mère sur le quai à travers le carreau. Le train s'ébranle. Elle me fait un dernier signe de la main.

Je reste un moment le regard posé sur le quai qui s'éloigne. Quand il a définitivement disparu, je me décide à retourner dans le compartiment où j'ai déposé ma valise. Trois garçons s'y sont installés. Ils ne m'adressent pas un regard. Ils sont plongés dans une conversation qui semble les passionner. Ils ont l'air de se connaître depuis longtemps. Je m'installe près de la fenêtre où j'avais laissé mes affaires. Je sors un livre de mon sac et me plonge dans une lecture passionnante.

J'ai parfois du mal à me concentrer sur ma lecture. Un des garçons à une odeur corporelle particulièrement forte et désagréable. Je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à me faire des amis si je suis dérangé par ce genre de choses. Ils se rendent compte de ma présence. Et le garçon en question se retourne vers moi.

« Excuse-moi ! C'est comment Hogwart ? Tu dois être en troisième ou quatrième année… »

Il s'est rapproché de moi, et son odeur m'assaille. Je respire calmement.

« Je… Je rentre en première année comme vous… Désolé. »

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds. J'ai toujours fais plus vieux que mon âge. Le loup a marqué mon corps. Je suis plus carré. Mes joues sont creusées, mes traits tirés. Sans oublier que j'ai toujours fais une tête de plus que la moyenne. Je crois que mes cheveux mi-longs noués bas dans ma nuque ajoutent à me donner quelques années supplémentaires. Il ne se décide pas à vouloir s'éloigner de moi. Je sens qu'il veut encore discuter. Il n'a pas l'air méchant. Mais son odeur est insupportable. Je prétexte un besoin pressant pour m'éclipser. Dans l'allée, j'entrouvre une fenêtre pour respirer l'air frais. Il est saturé de l'odeur de charbon et de métal chauffé. Je reprends ma marche dans les compartiments pour trouver une nouvelle place libre. J'en trouve un dans lequel un garçon est assis seul. Il a le nez un peu crochu et des cheveux noirs graisseux. J'ouvre la porte, il lève des yeux indifférents sur moi et se replonge dans son livre. Parfait. Je m'installe à l'autre bout du compartiment sur la banquette qui lui fait face et me replonge dans mes propres lectures.

J'abandonne mon livre lorsque nous approchons du château. Je ne suis jamais venu. Ma mère m'en avait parlé. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Il est immense, ses hautes tours noires se dessinent sur le ciel obscurci. La lune décroissante éclaire le parc et les arbres majestueux. Je ne peux détacher mon regard de ce tableau magnifique. Même mon voisin de compartiment jusque là si impassible semble impressionné. Nous avons enfilé nos robes de sorcier. Le train s'arrête en gare de Pré-Au-Lard.

Nous sommes dehors, l'air est frais et une pluie fine commence à tomber. Un homme... Vu sa taille je l'apparenterais plus à un géant... Il s'adresse aux premières années. Malheureusement pour nous, nous ne montons pas dans les diligences qui semblent si attirantes pour s'abriter. Au lieu de quoi, nous grimpons à bord de frêles esquifs. Lorsque tout le monde est installé, l'homme, qui s'est présenté comme étant le garde-chasse du château et se prénommant Hagrid, donne le signal du départ. Les barques s'ébranlent doucement et glissent silencieusement sur les eaux noires.

Le temps d'arriver au château, nous sommes frigorifiés. La pluie a pénétré nos vêtements. Plus le château approche et plus il est impressionnant. Notre émerveillement nous fait un peu oublier l'inconfort de nos embarcations. Nous accostons enfin. Nous courons nous réfugier dans le hall du château. Des murmures d'excitation s'élèvent. La sous-directrice nous rejoint, elle a un air sévère. Elle nous fait taire rapidement avant de nous faire pénétrer dans la grande salle. Je suis soufflé. La pièce est immense. Le plus étonnant, ce ne sont pas les chandeliers qui flottent au dessus des tables, ni les fantômes qui se promènent comme si de rien dans la salle, ni encore les longues tables où sont installés des centaines d'élèves arborant les couleurs de leurs maisons. Le plus étonnant c'est le plafond, ou plutôt son absence. Le plafond était ensorcelé, au dessus de nous s'étalait le ciel étoilé.

Nous attendons tous anxieux le moment de poser le Choixpeau sur notre tête. Je ressens l'anxiété de tous les premières années. Ça me rassure, je ne suis pas le seul à être effrayé. Le Choixpeau finit sa chanson, et le professeur commence l'appel.

« Cynthia Abitbol. »

Une jeune fille rousse, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, un peu rondelette s'avance timidement. J'entends son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine quand McGonagall soulève le chapeau pour le poser sur sa tête. Elle ferme les yeux d'appréhension.

« Poufsouffle ! »

Elle descend rapidement pour se précipiter vers la table qui acclame son arrivée.

« Franck Allan »

« Serpentard ! »

« Helen Bayron »

"Poufsouffle!"

"Mark Bilmon"

"Serdaigle!"

« Sirius Black. »

On attend un moment personne ne sort des rangs. Je repère tout de suite, au son des battements de cœur affolés et à l'odeur grandissante de peur qui émane de lui, un garçon aux cheveux longs et noirs, dans le premier rang. Un deuxième garçon à lunette le pousse vers l'avant. Black a l'air pétrifié. Il finit par s'avancer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il craint à ce point. Il s'assied sur le tabouret et le chapeau tombe sur sa tête. Il reste un moment, les poings serrés.

« Gryffondor ! »

Il est le premier à y être envoyé. Il enlève le chapeau, soulagé. Il s'avance vers la table rouge et or, qui applaudit à tout rompre.

Un a un, les étudiants prennent place à leur table. Je sens que mon nom approche.

« Remus Lupin »

Bingo ! Allez Remus, quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Je m'avance et m'assieds. Le Choixpeau me tombe sur les yeux. Et j'entends une voix marmonner.

« Te voilà donc, jeune homme ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi dans le bureau de Dumbledore… Tu es très brillant ! Un exemple de sérieux ! Tu serais bien à Serdaigle ! Mais non ! Tu es courageux et brave ! Oui, Gryffondor t'ira beaucoup mieux ! Gryffondor ! »

Le choixpeau se soulève de ma tête. Soulagé, je rejoins d'autres élèves de première année à la table rouge et or, où je suis félicité et applaudit. L'appel continu. Je note que le garçon à l'odeur insupportable du train est envoyé à Poufsouffle. Potter, l'ami de Black (ce dernier s'étant de nouveau angoissé à l'appel du nom de son ami), nous rejoint à la table de Gryffondor. Et Severus Snape, le garçon avec lequel j'ai terminé mon voyage sans échanger un mot, est envoyé à Serpentard. Enfin, tous les élèves ont été appelés. Le Choixpeau et le tabouret sont rangés et le directeur se lève en souriant.

« Bonjour ! Avant de débuter ce délicieux repas, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots… Voilà c'est fait ! Bon appétit ! »

Les élèves éclatent de rire, et j'avoue sourire aussi. Il est vraiment bizarre le directeur. Nos assiettes se remplissent des mets les plus raffinés et nos verres d'un jus de citrouille succulent.

A la fin du repas, Dumbledore fait cette fois un vrai discours. Mais le repas trop copieux nous fait tous somnoler et nous ne l'écoutons qu'à moitié. Nous retenons l'essentiel. Le concours des quatre maisons par un décompte de points qui sont donnés ou retirés selon certains critères. Du peu que j'en ai compris l'attribution des points se fait de manière subjectif. Mais cela m'importe peu.

« Les premières années, suivez-moi ! »

La colonne des première année suit sans discuter le garçon qui s'est adressé à eux.

« Je suis préfet de Gryffondor ! J'ai donc la responsabilité de vous conduire à vos dortoirs et vous donner le mot de passe qui vous permettra d'y accéder. Je suis là aussi pour veillez à ce que les élèves respectent les règles! Je peux sanctionner les élèves et retirer des points à leur maison. »

Nous montons des escaliers qui pivotent aléatoirement d'un palier à un autre. C'est étrange, on ne sait pas où on va attérir. Le château semble être vivant. Un des élèves de la promotion reste en arrière. L'escalier ayant pivoté avant qu'il n'ait pu rejoindre le palier. Heureusement, la préfète qui fermait la marche l'a rejoint et lui fait prendre un autre chemin. C'est un garçon effrayé, légèrement grassouillet. Il est au bord des larmes. Étrange, je croyais qu'à Gryffondor on envoyait les courageux. Lui son courage doit être caché bien profondément ! Enfin, nous arrivons devant le portrait d'une grosse dame en rose.

« Retenez bien le mot de passe. Sinon, vous ne pourrez entrer dans votre dortoir! Pastille de menthe ! »

Aussitôt le portrait de la grosse dame pivote pour nous laisser passer. Elle nous souhaite à chacun la bienvenue.

« Bien! Les filles, votre dortoir ce situe au premier palier de cet escalier. Les garçons, l'escalier d'en face premier palier aussi. »

Nous sommes tous fatigués et montons sans attendre dans les dortoirs. Potter et Black sont déjà installés, lorsque j'arrive dans la pièce. Pettigrew, qui était resté en arrière nous rejoint bientôt. Nos affaires sont déjà là. Je me dirige vers un lit à baldaquin près d'une fenêtre, devant lequel ma valise a été posée. Je me retrouve entre Potter et Pettigrew qui est près de l'entrée. Black est de l'autre côté de Potter. On fait les présentations. Puis on se couche rapidement. Heureusement que le garçon puant du train n'a pas été envoyé dans la même maison que moi. Je n'aurais jamais pu tenir avec lui dans une pièce aussi confinée. Je suis allongé dans mon lit. J'entends Black et Potter chuchoter à côté. Ils essaient d'être discrets, je crois. Aux ronflements de Pettigrew, ils doivent y arriver.

« C'est génial… je pensais pas que le château serait aussi impressionnant ! »

« Tu m'étonnes, avec un truc comme ça il doit y avoir un nombre incalculable de pièces ! »

« Et sûrement des passages secrets… »

« Jamesie chéri je sens que cette année va être géniale ! »

« Oui ! Et avec ma cape… ça va trop le faire ! Merci papa pour ce merveilleux cadeau ! Je suis sûr qu'il avait tout prévu ! »

« Ca va être intéressant, très intéressant ! »

Je me permets de m'immiscer dans la conversation ?

« Tu as raison, surtout les cours ! »

Silence. Ah mince ! Je suis mal accueilli. Tant pis, j'aurais essayé. J'entends des draps qui bougent et des pas qui font le tour de mon lit. Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Il s'accroupit devant moi.

« Jamesie ! Viens voir ! Il parle ! »

« Ouais, d'ailleurs il devrait arrêter et vous aussi, vous allez finir par réveiller Pettigrew ! »

« Remus, c'est ça ? »

Je me contente de hocher la tête. Ça me fait bizarre qu'il m'appelle déjà par mon prénom.

« Tu penses déjà au cours ! Tu devrais être Serdaigle ! »

Et en plus il me tutoie. Bon s'il veut jouer à ça.

« Et toi ? Tu prévois déjà de faire des conneries… Tu devrais pas être à Serpentard ? »

Oups ! Je crois que j'ai touché un point sensible. Il est devenu d'un coup livide et se renfrogne.

« Tu es pas drôle… Et c'est petit comme remarque ! Tout ça parce que je suis le seul Black à ne pas être allé à Serpentard… »

Il murmure, je crois qu'il ne voulait pas que j'entende. J'ai entendu, tant pis pour lui.

« Dis donc, tu te prends pour le centre du monde? Je ne connais pas les 'Black'. Je faisais simplement cette remarque parce que tu prévois déjà des plans foireux et de ne pas respecter les règels. Il est vraiment temps de dormir là ! »

Il est surpris. Je n'étais vraiment pas supposer l'entendre. Il retourne se coucher sans un mot. Désolé maman, je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour me faire des amis. Potter et Black se sont tus.

Comme d'habitude, Black et Potter traînent au lit. Ça fait maintenant une semaine qu'on est là et des habitudes sont apparues. Je suis toujours le premier levé. Pettigrew se lève seul quelques minutes après comme un automate. Tant qu'il n'a pas pris sa douche, il n'est pas réellement réveillé. Je réveille Black et Potter en sortant de la salle de bain. Je choisi des méthodes généralement différentes. Je ne sais pas exactement comment les choses sont venues. En réalité, Black ne m'a jamais tenu rigueur de notre échange de la première nuit. Et dès le lendemain, lui-même et Potter on été très amicaux avec moi et Pettigrew. Je crois que j'aime bien être avec eux. Ils sont toujours à rire, pas sérieux pour un sous, mais je me sens détendu et à l'aise avec eux. Pettigrew, lui, est plus réservé et timide, mais il est un très bon partenaire pour les échecs. Je pensais que des garçons comme eux m'exaspéreraient rapidement. Ils adorent me taquiner. Et j'avoue que ça ne me dérange pas... Qu'est ce qui ne faut pas entendre! J'aime quand il me taquine, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être leur ami.

Je récupère une chaussette sale de Black et lui envoie en plein visage, je fais de même avec la deuxième chaussette pour Potter.

« Potter ! Black ! Debout vous allez être en retard ! »

La réaction n'est pas instantannée. J'attends presqu'une minute, et comme à leur habitude quasi synchrone les deux inséparables se mettent à me crier dessus, pour le réveil brutal.

« Remus ! C'est ignoble ! En plus c'est une chaussette à Sirius ! »

« Rem' ! Arrête ! Répète après moi : James et Sirius ! James et Sirius ! »

Je ne répète pas et leur fait signe de la main que je les attends dans la grande salle. Sirius et James m'ont naturellement appelé par mon prénom. Ils sont très familiers comme si nous étions des amis de longue date. Je n'arrive pas encore à les appeler si familièrement. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir des amis. Et pourtant, je me délecte de les entendre m'appeler par mon prénom. Rares sont ceux qui sont si familiers avec moi.

Nous avons très vite remarqué que nous avions des aptitudes très diversifiées. Pettigrew est globalement assez médiocre partout sauf en histoire de la magie. Alors nous avons mis en place nos binômes de tel sorte qu'à chaque fois le plus nul et le plus fort se retrouvent ensembles. Ainsi, en potions, je me retrouve avec Pettigrew puisque c'est un cours que je maîtrise ainsi qu'en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Par contre, en charme, c'est Potter qui se retrouve avec Pettigrew.

Pettigrew me rejoint à la table.

« Bonjour Lupin. »

« Bonjour. »

Pettigrew m'appelle toujours par mon nom de famille. Je crois qu'il n'ose pas m'appeler par mon prénom. Je l'impressionne, je pense. Il faut avouer que Pettigrew est plutôt petit, alors forcément je fais deux têtes de plus que lui. Et comme je suis naturellement assez distant, et lui timide, je ne l'aide pas beaucoup. J'y peux rien. Ça viendra avec le temps.

« James et Sirius étaient en train de se battre pour la douche… Je crois qu'ils vont la jouer à pile ou face ! »

« A cette heure, l'un des deux ne pourra pas la prendre ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Black nous rejoint. Je n'ai pas besoin de voir sa mine renfrognée pour sentir que c'est lui qui a perdu. Pas qu'il sente mauvais, non. Au contraire, son odeur est très agréable. Mais je ne décèle pas le parfum de son gel douche. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux en grimaçant. Black porte les cheveux longs, un peu plus longs que les miens, mais il ne les attache jamais. Du moins, je l'ai toujours vu les cheveux détachés.

« Je vais ressembler à Snape ! »

« Je pense que tu as une bonne marge ! »

Il me sourit.

« Merci Rem' ! C'est vrai que mon charme naturel ne sera pas gâché pour si peu. »

« Je n'ai pas dis ça non plus ! Enfin… tu déformes toujours ce qu'on te dit ! Je te réveille plus tôt lundi matin, si tu veux ! »

Il semble réfléchir.

« Non, réveille plutôt James d'abord. »

« Si tu veux… Mais c'est sûrement lui qui se chargera de te réveiller dans ce cas ! »

« Il sera peut-être plus tendre que toi pour me réveiller! »

Il me regarde avec un mélange de reproche et de tristesse feints. J'éclate de rire. Il est vraiment malade ce gars.


	2. Pour oublier Sirius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nouveau morceau de la vie de Remus, sur le thème des premières expériences 'sentimentales' de Remus. J

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 08/08/2006  
Genre: Yaoi – Essai  
Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
Note: Voilà un nouveau morceau de la vie de Remus, sur le thème des premières expériences 'sentimentales' de Remus. J

**Pour oublier Sirius**

**.**

Pourquoi suis-je ici, finalement ? Oublier ? Mais oublier quoi ? Que je ne peux pas être comme ce couple, là-bas, heureux d'être avec celui que j'aime ? C'était une erreur…

« Attend ! »

Qu'est ce qu'il veut, celui-là ? Pendant, une heure je suis resté seul à ma table et maintenant que je pars il me retient ! Trop tard, mec, fallait te réveiller plus tôt.

« Je suis déso… »

Il est vraiment magnifique. Il doit avoir 27 ans, peut-être 28. Il a des cheveux noirs de jais qui lui tombent en cascade sur ses épaules… Comme les cheveux de Sirius, un peu plus long peut-être… Des yeux d'un bleu profond, bleus comme ceux de Sirius… Un sourire charmeur… Il veut m'offrir un verre. Je ne peux pas refuser. Il m'emmène avec lui à une table. Je le suis. Je suis faible. Je voulais oublier Sirius en venant ici et je me laisse offrir un verre par un homme qui lui ressemble.

Il sourit. Je crois que je rougis.

« Tu es nouveau ici ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu… »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ? »

Je baisse les yeux. L'image de Sirius revient en force dans mon esprit. Mon visage a dû changer d'expression brusquement car il semble surpris. Je porte la bouteille à ma bouche et avale une longue gorgée.

« Besoin de me changer les idées. Et vous ? Vous venez souvent ? »

Il sourit. Mais son regard est voilé de tristesse.

« Je n'étais pas venu depuis longtemps… Tu es jeune… J'ai cru un moment que tu t'étais égaré ici. Mais finalement, tu as l'air de savoir parfaitement où tu es. Je suis sûrement ici pour des raisons similaires aux tiennes. »

Il me tend la main en souriant.

« Thomas Finn, enchanté. »

« Remus Lupin, de même. »

Nous parlons un moment de choses et d'autres. Je crois qu'il est un peu surpris quand il comprend que je n'ai pas encore 16 ans. Il ne fuit pas. Mais je sens que l'intérêt qu'il me porte change.

« Je suis surpris, Remus. Ta maturité me laissait croire que tu approchais la majorité… Ton physique aussi. »

Son regard erre un moment sur mon torse. Ma maturité ? Mon physique ? Pour ça, il faudrait remercier le loup… Calme, Remus, il ne peut pas savoir. Un goût amer me reste dans le fond de la bouche. Il regarde sa montre en soupirant.

« Il est tard, il va falloir que je rentre. »

Il ne semble pas pressé de partir, pourtant.

« J'ai été ravi de discuter avec toi… Rare ici sont ceux qui apprécient ce petit plaisir. »

Il se lève et enfile sa veste.

« Fais attention à toi… Tout le monde ici n'est pas fréquentable ! Tu pourrais faire de mauvaises rencontres »

Une pulsion. Je l'attrape par le poignet.

« Pas si vous restez avec moi… »

Il me regarde un moment. Son regard est indéchiffrable. Ma détermination commence à fléchir. Il sourit.

« Qui te dit que je fais parti des gens fréquentables ? »

« J'ai envie de le croire… »

Ma réponse doit lui plaire. Il s'avance vers moi et dépose un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Reviens ici demain, à la même heure… Je t'attendrai. »

Je le regarde partir. Je me laisse retomber doucement sur la chaise que je viens de quitter. Même sa démarche me rappelle celle de Sirius.

J'entre dans la boîte. Mes sens surdéveloppés sont agressés par les odeurs, les bruits… Instinctivement, je me ferme à toutes ces informations parasites. Il a dis qu'il serait là. J'avance doucement. Je tente de repérer son odeur. Je l'ai trouvé. Je regarde dans la direction. Et je le vois enfin à une table. Il me regarde. Je m'avance tranquillement. Il a commandé une bière pour moi.

« Et si je n'étais pas venu ? »

« Je savais que tu viendrais… Je suis étonné… Tu m'as trouvé en à peine quelques secondes.»

Je ne réponds pas. J'aurais dû faire attention. Nous buvons un verre en discutant. Quand je finis ma bière, la sienne est vide depuis longtemps. Il me regarde sans rien dire. J'ai l'impression qu'il sonde mon esprit. Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? Son regard se voile un moment. Thomas ?

« Remus, partons… »

Je le suis alors qu'il se fraye un chemin vers la sortie. Nous parcourons un long chemin à pieds. On bifurque, on traverse. Ici ou là, les odeurs m'assaillent ; un peu plus loin c'est un bruit qui vient frapper mon tympan. Mais mon regard… Je ne peux le détacher de lui. A sa silhouette se superpose celle de Sirius. Je ne devrais pas… Je peux encore faire demi-tour. Mais je ne veux pas… Je veux qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, je veux qu'il m'embrasse, je veux qu'il me caresse, je veux qu'il m'aime puisque Sirius ne le fera jamais.

Il m'ouvre la porte d'un appartement somptueux. Des tentures rouges, cachant à moitié les fenêtres, tamisent la lumière de la pièce. De magnifiques lustres ornent les plafonds. Le parquet en bois craque sous nos pas. Un épais tapis émeraude habille le sol de la pièce principale. Il laisse glisser son manteau sur le sol et enlève ses chaussures.

« Mets-toi à l'aise Remus… »

« Thomas… C'est… C'est vraiment magnifique, chez toi. »

Je me défais de mon manteau et de mes chaussures à mon tour. Et je m'assieds avec plaisir sur le tapis moelleux. Quand Thomas revient, il s'assied derrière moi. Je suis confortablement installé entre ses jambes, appuyant mon dos contre son torse puissant. Ses lèvres effleurent mon cou. Ses mains se glissent sous mon pull. La caresse de ses mains sur ma peau provoque une délicieuse vague de frisson, je ferme les yeux. Je me surprends à imaginer que ce sont les mains de Sirius. Mais ce n'est pas Sirius, ce n'est pas son odeur, mon odorat me ramène à la réalité. Mon pull passe alors au dessus de ma tête.

« Mon dieu… Remus qu'est ce que ? »

« Je suis désolé Thomas… Pas aujourd'hui… »

Il n'insiste pas. J'avais redouté ce moment, mais ses caresses me l'avait fais oublier. J'attends qu'il me repousse d'horreur. Non… En fait, je crois que ça l'excite. Je sens son érection gonfler contre mes fesses. Je suis soulagé. Il ne semble pas pouvoir détacher son regard de mon corps meurtri. Il caresse et explore chaque parcelle de peau abîmée. Je le laisse faire. Mais je commence à me lasser. Je me retourne vers lui. Je m'empare de ses lèvres. J'aime le goût de ses lèvres, de sa bouche. Il défait son pantalon et le mien. Je suis entièrement nu. Il ne lui reste que sa chemise, que je déboutonne lentement. Mais il ne me laisse pas finir. Il m'allonge sur le sol et m'embrasse en caressant d'une main mon sexe tendu. Il est mon premier homme. Il est doux, attentif. Et pourtant, j'attends avec impatience qu'il me pénètre. Et que l'extase m'emporte.

Nous sommes toujours allongés sur le sol. Il a déposé une couverture sur nous. Je ne veux pas bouger, je suis bien. Je sens sa respiration dans mon cou. Thomas… Peut-être que je pourrais tomber amoureux de toi…

Les semaines, les mois ont passé. J'ai eu 16 ans. Thomas m'a offert une magnifique montre à gousset. J'aime quand il me caresse, j'aime quand nous parlons, j'aime quand nous nous aimons. Avec lui j'ai appris beaucoup de chose. Thomas est brillant, il a une culture impressionnante. Nous avons passé des journées entières à discuter d'histoire, de science… Et nous avons passé des nuits à nous aimer. Je l'ai dominé. Il m'a aimé. Oui, j'aurais pu tomber amoureux de lui. Mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je l'apprécie énormément… Mais pas comme ça… Pas comme lui… Si seulement je n'avais pas vu Sirius aussi souvent, peut-être aurais-je pu l'oublier dans les bras de Thomas.

Thomas me regarde derrière ses lunettes. Son air est grave. Je n'aime pas ça. Je m'assieds face à lui, sur ce tapis que j'aime tant.

« Remus… Tu l'aimes toujours, n'est ce pas ? »

Je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux.

« Oui, tu l'aimes toujours… Ce n'est plus la peine que je vive avec l'espoir que tu l'oublieras et m'aimeras comme je t'aime… Remus… Je ne supporte pas de ne pas t'avoir entièrement à moi… Tu ne t'es jamais réellement laissé aller. Tu me caches toujours des choses… Ces cicatrices par exemple, qui sont de plus en plus nombreuses, jamais tu ne me diras d'où elles proviennent… Remus, il est temps qu'on mette fin à notre relation… Je ne supporte plus la seule place de deuxième que tu peux m'offrir… »

Je ne peux empêcher les larmes de glisser sur mes joues. Je t'aime Thomas. Pas tout à fait comme lui, pas tout à fait comme tu m'aimes… mais je t'aime… J'aime être avec toi. Je suis égoïste. Je comprends à quel point tu souffres par ma faute.

Une dernière fois, nous faisons l'amour. Thomas pleure, et j'ai du mal à contenir mes larmes… Mais je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer, je ne peux pas le faire souffrir plus. Ce soir, je ne reste pas. Quand nous avons fini. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois et le laisse seul dans son lit. Une fois dehors, je laisse enfin ma tristesse s'exprimer. Je pleure, silencieusement, en serrant fortement le cadeau de Thomas dans ma poche.

Je suis revenu. Je m'étais juré de ne plus remettre les pieds ici, pour ne pas risquer de le croiser, et de le faire souffrir plus. Mais sa tendresse me manque. N'importe qui fera l'affaire, juste besoin de bras qui m'enserrent.

Je m'assieds à une table, avec une bière. Un frêle jeune homme blond s'approche de ma table. Il a quelques années de plus que moi à peine. Je suis bien plus grand que lui. Il s'assied en face de moi sans un mot.

« Tu… Tu es un ami de Thomas, n'est ce pas ? »

« On peut dire ça… »

« Il ne vient plus ici… Je crois qu'il a peur de t'y revoir… Tu le cherches ? »

« Non… Je craignais aussi de le voir… Mais le besoin de compagnie était plus fort. »

Il est plutôt mignon. Son visage d'ange me donne des envies de domination. J'ai bien envie de l'emmener dans mon lit ce soir. Je me lève et lui tend la main.

« Viens avec moi sur la piste de danse… »

Mon ton est un peu dur, féroce. Je sens qu'il a peur de moi. Je sens l'odeur de la peur sur lui. Pourtant, il ne s'enfuie pas. Sa peur aiguise mon envie. Nous dansons langoureusement. Je prends possession de sa bouche avidement. Je me lasse rapidement de danser. Je le tiens avec possessivité par la main. Je lance des regards assassins à ceux qui osent glisser leurs yeux sur lui. C'est ma proie ! Ce soir il m'appartient. Demain vous en ferez ce que vous voudrez… Mais ce soir, il est à moi. Je récupère nos vestes, je ne prends pas la peine de finir ma bière. Je l'entraîne avec moi hors de ce lieu. Il ne proteste pas. Il sait ce qui l'attend. Sa peur grandit. Il sait que je vais sûrement lui faire mal. Je m'arrête et sans me retourner je murmure.

« Il est encore temps de fuir… »

Il ne répond pas. Je sens autre chose… Il y a la peur mais pas seulement. Je me retourne pour voir son regard. Je peux y lire du désir. Ce que je sens c'est son excitation.

Il a un appartement. Nous allons chez lui. Je ne prends pas la peine de visiter. A peine la porte se referme derrière nous que je le plaque contre celle-ci. Je le déshabille rapidement. J'ai envie de le pénétrer tout de suite, dans l'instant. Mais je refrène mes ardeurs. Le loup en moi se révolte mais je le domine lui aussi, malgré la lune proche. Je croise alors son regard. Je suis un instant surpris. C'est ce qu'il cherche. C'est ce qu'il veut. Il veut que je le prenne, violemment. Je sens sa peur, parce qu'il sait qu'il va avoir mal. Je sens plus fortement encore son excitation. Il est nu face à moi, collé contre cette porte. Je regarde un moment sa peau blanche immaculée. Je vois son érection. Je n'ai même pas pris le soin de me déshabiller, mon pantalon est seulement baissé. Je le retourne. Il se retrouve le visage contre la porte. Il se cambre, m'offrant la cavité de son anus. Je vois son profil, il serre les dents en prévision de la douleur. Ses deux bras sur la porte encadrent sa tête. Comme il le désire, comme je désire le prendre. Je l'empale d'un coup de rein. Il réprime un hurlement. Je n'ai jamais fais ça avant. J'hésite mais il commence de lui-même à bouger sur mon sexe, en se masturbant d'une main. Alors je n'hésite plus, et je m'enfonce en lui, violemment. Un liquide chaud glisse le long de mon sexe. Je sens l'odeur du sang. Va-t-il me demander d'arrêter? Non, il s'empale de lui-même violemment sur mon sexe. Il a mal, c'est évident. J'agrippe ses hanches, mes doigts s'enfoncent dans sa chair et laisse des traces rouges. Et je m'enfonce en lui, profondément, encore et encore. Je laisse le loup se déchaîner, mon amant de ce soir aime sa violence. Je me déverse en lui. Il éjacule à son tour. Je me retire. Il glisse, s'accroupi en haletant. Son sperme dégouline sur la porte. Je sens un calme immense m'envahir. Cette démonstration de violence et de sexe a calmé le loup pour un moment. Je referme mon pantalon. Puis je me baisse sur le corps recroquevillé au bas de la porte. Je le prends dans mes bras et le porte jusqu'à son lit. Il me regarde étonné.

« Tu es étrange… tu peux être aussi doux que tu es violent… Rares sont ceux qui prennent soin de moi après m'avoir fais l'amour tel que tu viens de le faire… »

Je ne réponds pas. Ce n'est pas étrange… J'ai juste pu assouvir la violence du loup. Maintenant j'ai repris le contrôle de moi-même. Je pose une couverture sur lui. Je vais dans la salle de bain. L'immense baignoire est tentante. Je regarde, comme hypnotisé, l'eau couler. Quand le bain est prêt, je retourne dans la chambre.

« Tu n'es pas parti ? »

« Sans dire un mot ? »

« Tu parles peu… ça n'aurait pas été si surprenant. »

Je le prends une nouvelle fois avec douceur dans mes bras et le porte jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je vois sur ses cuisses mon sperme se mêler à son sang. Je le dépose dans l'eau chaude avec précaution pour m'assurer qu'il ne se brûle. Un soupir d'extase s'échappe de ses lèvres. Il me parait tout à coup beaucoup plus jeune. Je m'accroupis à côté de la baignoire et joue un moment avec l'eau, en l'observant du coin de l'œil. Il semble avoir oublié ma présence. Je me redresse et me déshabille à mon tour. Il ouvre les yeux au son de mes vêtements qui se froissent. Son regard trahit sa surprise à la vision de mon corps mutilé. Il ne dit rien. Il observe. Quand j'ai fini, je m'approche de la baignoire. Il se décale et je m'installe derrière lui, en posant son dos sur mon torse. Je passe doucement ma main dans ses cheveux. Je caresse doucement son ventre lisse.

« Tu n'es pas toujours aussi violent, n'est ce pas ? »

Il n'attend pas ma réponse, il enchaîne de suite.

« Ta douceur, montre que tu n'es pas toujours ainsi… Je suis tombé le bon jour alors… »

« Tu n'aimes que comme ça ? »

« Oui… Mais je ne connaissais pas la douceur après… C'est plutôt contradictoire… Mais tellement agréable… »

Nous sortons du bain quand l'eau a refroidi. Je me sèche rapidement et me rhabille. Je sens son regard sur moi, sur mes cicatrices. Il ne pose pas de question. Il enfile un simple peignoir et me raccompagne à la porte.

« Si tu te sens un trop plein de violence une prochaine fois… Tu pourras sûrement me trouver dans cette boîte. »

Je hoche la tête et le quitte. Je descends les marches qui me ramènent à la ville. Je ne sais même pas son nom.


	3. Entêtés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nouveau petit chapitre, qui arrive un peu par hasard, parce que Sorn réclamait un Slash… J'ai essayé mais ça a mal tourné et ça s'est transformé en un chapitre de «La vie de Remus en vrac»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi  
Genre: Yaoi – Essai  
Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
Note : ça se termine volontairement brusquement! C'est une «tranche de vie» donc c'est normal que ça se termine comme ça! Et la suite c'est «Deshinibition lunaire».

**ENTÊTES**

**.**

\- Non.

\- Si !

Sirius enrageait. Comment osait-il faire ça ?

\- Non. Je ne suis pas d'accord.

\- Je me fiche de ton accord! Je viendrai, c'est tout.

\- Merde, Sirius! Tu fais chier! Tu dis faire ça pour moi... alors prends en compte mon opinion. Je dis NON! C'est clair ?!

La pleine lune apparaîtrait dans quelques jours ; Remus peinait à garder son calme. Cette façon qu'avait Sirius de toujours vouloir l'aider, le materner, l'exaspérait.

\- Non ! Non, c'est pas clair ! Pourquoi tu veux jamais qu'on t'aide, hein ?!

\- On ?! Qui ça on ? Je crois que cette idée est la tienne ! Ne mêle pas James et Peter à cette histoire ! C'est trop dangereux, bordel ! Tu peux comprendre ça ?! Non ? Tu veux me protéger ? Alors, tiens mes amis à l'écart à la pleine lune ! Etne risque pas leur vie !

\- Tu le fais exprès ? Je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'on ne risquait rien !

\- Et moi, je t'ai déjà expliqué que vous n'étiez pas infaillibles ! Putain ! Black, tu me fatigues !

Sirius eut l'impression d'avoir pris un violent coup à l'estomac. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais entendu de paroles qui aient pues lui faire plus mal. Il l'avait appelé par son nom, alors qu'il ne l'avait plus fait depuis leur première année. C'était terriblement douloureux. Aveuglé par sa colère et sa peine, son poing partit en direction du visage de son ami. Il aurait dû s'y fracasser. Mais une main puissante le bloqua et lui broya les phalanges. Il leva les yeux sur le regard froid et furieux de son ami.

\- Tu me frappes, maintenant ? Tu ne fais pas le poids face à un loup-garou, Black !

Remus serra un peu plus fort le poing de son ami. Le loup voulait en découdre. Mais l'humain avait encore le dessus. Il finit par lâcher et, sans plus même se retourner, il s'éloigna vers la salle du prochain cours. Sirius fulminait. Contre Remus, qui ne voulait pas accepter son aide ; contre lui-même pour avoir osé porter la main sur lui.

Sirius ne se présenta pas au cours suivant. James questionna Remus du regard, mais le loup-garou haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas. Comment pouvait-il savoir ce qui avait pu se passer dans la tête de son ami ? Remus suivit le cours sérieusement comme à son habitude, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser un peu pour l'absence de Sirius, il y était peut-être allé trop fort. Mais décidemment, il en avait marre que Sirius le materne sans cesse.

La métamorphose étant leur dernier cours de la journée, ils quittèrent la salle pour déposer leurs affaires dans le dortoir, espérant y retrouver Sirius. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, Sirius était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre semblant contempler le paysage, il ne se retourna même pas quand la porte grinça.

\- Putain, Pad' ! Pourquoi t'étais pas en cours ? McGo était furieuse !

\- J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

\- Ah bon ? Rien que ça. Et quel était donc le sujet de tes réflexions ?

Sirius se décida enfin à se lever. Remus, assis sur son lit, le suivit du regard. Mais Sirius l'ignora superbement. Il entraîna James dans la salle commune.

\- Pad' ?

\- Hm...

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Remus ?

Sirius resta silencieux un moment, avant de laisser échapper un profond soupir.

\- Tu avais raison. Il ne veut pas qu'on vienne.

\- Tu n'as pas réussi à le convaincre et c'est ça qui t'ennuie ?

\- Oui... et non.

\- Ouah! Va falloir que je t'arrache les vers du nez ?- En fait, je sais pas... On s'est engueulé à ce sujet. Et puis il m'a dit que je le soulais... Tu sais, avec son air exaspéré. Et… il m'a appelé Black.

\- Aie ! Très en colère, le Remus...

\- Oui... ça...

\- Quoi?

Des pas dans les escaliers suspendirent la conversation. Bizarrement, Sirius prit cette interruption avec soulagement ; il n'était pas sûr de comprendre lui-même ce qu'il voulait dire.

Il n'attendit pas que Remus et Peter les aient rejoint pour passer le portrait de la grosse dame. Il n'avait pas spécialement faim, mais il ne voulait pas avoir à parler à Remus. Ils s'installèrent tous les quatre sur un des bancs de la table des gryffindors, Sirius et Remus à bonne distance l'un de l'autre. James pensa que si ses deux meilleurs amis, qui avaient toujours été eux-mêmes de très bons amis, avaient décidé de ne plus s'adresser la parole, la vie allait être bien moins drôle à Hogwart.

A la fin du repas, Helena vint chercher Sirius pour une petite balade en amoureux. Remus regarda les deux amants s'éloigner. Etrangement, pour une fois que Sirius avait l'air sérieux avec une fille, que cette fille était vraiment gentille, intelligente et surtout pas cruche du tout, Remus n'aimait pas les voir ensemble. Objectivement, il n'avait rien à lui reprocher, au contraire ; avant qu'elle ne sorte avec Sirius ils étaient déjà bons amis. Mais, c'était une fille à laquelle Sirius pourrait vraiment s'attacher. Et il craignait de le perdre. Le loup-garou détourna le regard. Il n'était pas normal. Il avait dit à Sirius de le lâcher... Et maintenant qu'il le laissait là pour une fille, il lui en voulait. Non, ce n'était pas normal. Après tout, il ne s'était jamais senti menacé par Lily. Remus se leva à son tour.

\- Je vais à la bibliothèque.

James le regarda partir avec inquiétude. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il devait parler à Sirius rapidement. Il planta là Peter en prétextant un truc urgent à faire et partit à la recherche de son meilleur ami. Tant pis s'il le dérangeait dans sa balade amoureuse, il y avait plus important. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps, à peine eut il franchit les portes de la grande salle qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec Helena en pleurs. Il la retint par le bras.

\- Hey ! Me dis pas que...

\- Non... C'est moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai rompu... Il m'aime bien... beaucoup sûrement... Mais il ne m'aime pas.

Elle contint difficilement un sanglot et sourit tristement à James, avant de s'enfuir dans les escaliers. James n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre ; c'était bien la première fois qu'une fille rompait avec Sirius parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Sinon... y'en a plus d'une qui aurait dû. D'ailleurs, c'était bien la première fois qu'une fillele jetait. Hm... Ça lui ferait les pieds. James s'enfonça dans l'obscurité naissante du parc, à la recherche de son ami. Il le trouva, accroupi au pied d'un vieux saule pleureur en bord du lac.

\- Eh bien mec, on vient de se prendre sa première veste ?

\- Hm ? Oh ! Tu as vu Helena... J'ai pas très bien compris en fait...

\- Euh... ça te fait quoi ?

\- Ben... rien...- Ben voilà.

\- Merde... James... Dis moi, comment on sait qu'on est amoureux ?

\- Tu crois l'être ? Si tu penses à Helena...alors je peux te dire tout de suite que tu l'es pas.

\- Non. Pas Helena.

\- Hm... Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je peux dire... c'est que ça paraît complètement irrationnel.

\- Je ne crois pas que je pourrai tomber amoureux un jour... ça a l'air trop bizarre.

\- Bon... Tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé avec Rem' ?

\- Je t'ai dit, on s'est engueulé...

\- Oui. Il était furieux... Et après ?

\- Les derniers mots qu'il a dit... Tu te souviens? Ça m'a mis hors de moi... J'ai voulu le frapper, mais avec ses réflexes de loups-garous, forcément, j'ai pas pu le toucher... Il m'a encore appelé Black et il m'a fait comprendre que je tombais bien bas pourvouloir en venir aux mains... et que contre lui je n'avais de toute façon aucune chance.

\- Tu as voulu frapper Rem' ?

\- ...

\- ...

\- Je te promets que je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça...

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent un moment silencieux. James se disait que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire, jusqu'à ce que Sirius reprenne la parole.

\- Quoiqu'il dise...vendredi soir, j'irai.

\- Quoi ?! Tu ne crois pas qu'il est déjà suffisamment en colère comme ça ?

\- Tu veux le laisser seul encore une fois ? Merde, James ! On est ses amis ! On a fait une promesse ! J'ai fais une promesse et je la tiendrai ! Tu le laisses tomber si tu veux... Moi pas.

Forcément, dit comme ça, James ne pouvait pas laisser Sirius y aller seul. Il retourna vers le château en grommelant.

\- C'que tu peux être chiant quand tu t'y mets ! Franchement, des fois je me dis que ton attitude envers Rem' est vraiment louche !

Sirius se figea à ces derniers mots. Qu'entendait-il par là ? Mais James ne remarqua rien et continua sa route. Sirius finit par lui emboîter le pas.

La fin de la semaine passa lentement, très lentement. Sirius et Remus ne semblaient pas vouloir se réconcilier. James, lui, était d'une humeur massacrante. Il avait tenté de parler à chacun d'eux mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait faire d'effort, alors il avait décidé de ne plus leur parler tant qu'ils ne se seraient pas décider à enterrer la hache de guerre. Il passa donc une grande partie de sa semaine avec Lily, qui ne le trouva pas de très bonne compagnie.

\- James !

\- ...

\- James ! Je te parle !

\- Quoi ? Oh pardon ! Désolé. Tu disais quoi ?

Lily soupira.

\- Franchement, si tu ne peux pas arrêter de ruminer à propos de Remus et Sirius, ce n'est pas la peine de venir me voir !

\- Je suis désolé Lil's...

Lily observa son compagnon un moment.

\- Ecoute James... je comprend que cette situation te soit désagréable, mais je crois qu'il fallait s'y attendre... Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont se réconcilier. Ils ont simplement besoin d'un peu de temps.

James posa un regard suspicieux sur sa compagne.

\- Comment ça «il fallait s'y attendre» ? Que sais-tu que j'ignore ?

La jeune femme soupira de nouveau. Elle se mordillait la lèvre, un tic nerveux qui mettait en évidence sa gêne.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler.

\- Mais de quoi ?

\- Ecoute. Peut-être que ça te soulagera de comprendre un peu... Ce ne sont que des suppositions, d'accord ? Promets-moi de ne pas hurler ou t'énerver... d'accord ?

James était plus que surpris mais il promit. Elle le prit par la main, décidant que deux précautions valaient mieux qu'une. Elle l'entraîna dans le parce, marchant longuement pour trouver un endroit parfaitement tranquille. Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe.

\- Bien. Tu as probablement remarqué que Sirius et Remus avaient, disons... Une relation un peu étrange ?

\- Euh... Comment ça ?

\- Tu connais Sirius. Il est très protecteur avec ses amis, certes. Mais tu ne trouves pas qu'avec Remus, c'est un peu excessif ? Et si j'ai bien compris, c'est ce que Remus lui reproche...

\- Peut-être... Mais c'est simplement parce que Remus a un petit problème de fourrure.

\- Ah ?! Ca change quelque chose pour toi ? Es-tu plus prévenant avec lui ?

\- Bah... Disons que je suis toujours un peu inquiet à la pleine lune... J'aime pas le voir aussi malade le lendemain.

\- D'accord, c'est légitime, on n'aime pas voir ses amis souffrir. Mais en dehors de ça ?

\- Non. Je pense que Remus est bien plus résistant que nous, justement à cause de son problème de fourrure...

\- Et pourtant, Sirius cherche toujours à le surprotéger. Il s'inquiète plus que de raison pour lui.

\- D'accord, peut-être. Je vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir.

\- Laisse-moi finir. Remus, de son côté, tu as forcément remarqué qu'avant la pleine lune il était particulièrement possessif envers vous ?

\- Oui. C'est vrai. On est un peu sa meute.

\- Tout à fait. Et vis à vis de Sirius?

\- Quoi ?

\- Il est pire. Sirius ne s'en rend probablement pas compte, mais vu de l'extérieur c'est frappant. Avant la pleine lune, Remus semble toujours aux aguets, à s'assurer que Sirius reste en permanence dans son champ de vision. Je pense que même lui n'en a pas conscience.

\- Tu es sérieuse, là?

\- Parfaitement. Même depuis qu'ils se sont disputés, Remus et Sirius ne sont jamais loin l'un de l'autre. D'ailleurs, Sirius a compris inconsciemment que pour le bien du loup, il se devait de rester près de Remus avant la pleine lune. Et il s'exécute sans se faire prier.

\- Tu délires ! C'est complètement absurde ! Et comment pourrais-tu voir ça ?

\- J'observe. Bien-sûr, là, j'exagère un peu... Remus ne ramènerait pas Sirius auprès de lui par la force. Mais... disons que le loup se tient plus tranquille si Sirius est dans les parages.

\- Bon d'accord. C'est peut-être vrai. Et alors ?

\- Alors ? C'est évident, non ? Sirius et Remus sont très attachés l'un à l'autre.

James se sentit délaissé par Sirius. Que devenait-il dans tout ça ?

\- Tu veux dire que je me suis trompé. Le meilleur ami de Sirius, c'est Rem' et pas moi... Merci, ça me remonte le moral! Et donc, je vois pas en quoi c'était prévisible !

\- Mais non, idiot ! Sirius et Remus sont amoureux !

\- Ah bon ?! Mais de qui ?

James affichait un air totalement étonné. Lily resta un moment bouche bée. Il le faisait exprès ?

\- Tu te moques de moi ?! Sirius est amoureux de Remus ! Et Remus est amoureux de Sirius ! Ca va là ? Tu as compris?

James resta un instant interdit. "Sirius est amoureux de Remus". Quelque chose dans cette phrase ne collait pas. James devint livide.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?!

\- Je te dis que ce sont des suppositions... Mais c'est une quasi certitude.

\- Mais... Mais ce sont des garçons... Et... Et ils n'aiment pas les garçons... Enfin, je crois pas...

\- Je suppose qu'ils ne le savaient pas non plus avant de tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre.

\- Oh merde... Oh merde merde merde... Non, écoute. J'y crois pas. C'est pas possible. Tu te fais des idées, c'est tout. Enfin, ils peuvent pas être... enfin tu vois, quoi !

\- Gay ? Et pourquoi pas ? Remus est bien la seule personne que Sirius daigne écouter. Quant à Sirius, il est bien le seul qui parvienne à faire sortir Remus de ses gonds même en dehors des périodes de pleine lune.

James tentait de trouver des arguments contrant les dires de sa petite amie. Mais son cerveau restait bloqué sur cette phrase "Sirius est amoureux de Remus". Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans parler. Puis, James se releva.

\- Ok. Tu m'as convaincu. Je sais pas si je suis content... Mais tu m'as convaincu.

Lily lui sourit faiblement. Elle attrapa la main tendue de James et se redressa à son tour. Il voulut se diriger vers le château mais elle le retint et l'attira contre elle. Elle l'embrassa et lui sourit tendrement.

\- Ca va aller ? Tu vas t'en remettre?

\- Il faut bien... Mais ce sont mes amis et, quoi qu'ils fassent, ils le resteront... Me faudra juste un peu de temps pour me faire à l'idée...

\- Peut-être que tu t'y feras avant eux !

Ce soir là, Remus partit comme à son habitude à l'infirmerie, le teint cireux et les cernes plus profondes que jamais. Il n'avait pas adressé un seul regard à ses amis en quittant le dortoir après y avoir déposé ses affaires. Miss Pomfrey l'accueillit avec son sourire habituel.

\- Bonsoir, jeune homme. Allons-y.

Remus suivit l'infirmière en silence. Il avait mal au ventre, le stress fesait comme un poids au creux de son estomac. Son cœur battait un peu trop vite; la peur, l'appréhension de la douleur. Mais aujourd'hui, une autre inquiétude le tourmentait, Sirius ne serait pas près de lui, quand il se réveillerait à l'infirmerie. Il serait seul.

\- Mr Lupin ?

Remus sursauta et reporta son attention vers l'infirmière qui venait de lui ouvrir le passage.

\- Pardon.

Il passa sous le saule et s'enfonça dans le long tunnel éclairé par sa seule baguette magique. L'infirmière referma le passage derrière lui sans un mot. C'était inutile. Avec des gestes mécaniques, il monta jusqu'à une chambre du dernier étage de la maison. Il se dévêtit ne conservant qu'un caleçon noir qui tranchait avec la blancheur de sa peau. Il déposa ses affaires sur le lit, ainsi que sa baguette magique. Il ressortit de la pièce pour la verrouiller de l'extérieur, il prenait cette précaution pour éviter que le loup ne s'acharne sur ses vêtements. Ses pieds nus laissaient des marques sur le sol poussiéreux. Il se dirigea vers une seconde chambre, deux étages plus bas. Il s'assit sur le sol face à une fenêtre de laquelle on pouvait voir le soleil se coucher, entre les interstices des planches clouées à la va-vite. Cette semaine avait été difficile. Le rire de Sirius lui manquait. Il avait enragé; durant toute cette semaine sa meute avait été dispersée. Remus maîtrisait sa fureur. Lorsque son côté loup prendrait le pas sur son humanité, il perdrait alors tout contrôle. La nuit s'annonçait difficile. L'obscurité tombait peu à peu. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, mais Remus y voyait comme en plein jour. Dans quelques minutes, le soleil aurait totalement disparu de ce ciel et ne protègerait plus Remus de la lune.

Sirius regardait disparaître les derniers rayons de soleil à l'horizon. James se tenait derrière lui, semblant attendre qu'il fasse ou dise quelque chose qui ne venait pas. Il finit par briser le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Non.

\- Tu ne vas pas y aller ?

\- Si. J'ai peur. Je suis mort de trouille. Mais je ne le laisserai pas seul.

Sirius se retourna vers un James impassible et un Peter tremblant.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligés de m'accompagner.

\- Si tu y vas, j'y vais.

Peter ne répondit pas. Sirius prit la cape d'invisibilité de James et se glissa dessous. James le rejoignit. Peter ne bougeait toujours pas. Sirius ne pouvait pas attendre qu'il se décide, il aurait déjà dû être près de Remus. Il poussa James pour qu'il avance. Ils passèrent devant Peter, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un millimètre et sortirent en silence du dortoir. Ils traversèrent le portrait de la grosse dame sans un bruit. Les couloirs étaient faiblement éclairés par des torches. Les deux garçons sortirent rapidement du château, ils marchèrent un long moment en silence. Puis lorsqu'ils estimèrent être suffisamment loin, James s'assura grâce à la carte du maraudeur que personne ne se trouvait à proximité et Sirius brisa enfin le silence.

Remus sentit sa peau se déchirer. Ses muscles s'allongeaient dans une souffrance insupportable. Ses os craquaient sinistrement. Remus prenait conscience du moindre petit os, de la moindre fibre musculaire ou nerveuse qui constituaient son corps. Il ne pouvait même pas hurler sa souffrance alors que son visage lui-même le brûlait. Le loup-garou, haletant, mit un certain temps à se reposer après cette douloureuse mutation.

\- Trop facile...

\- Sirius, avant d'y aller je voudrais te dire quelque chose.

\- Hm ?

\- Je respecterai chacune de tes décisions... Mais s'il te plaît, ne te fais pas souffrir inutilement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je sais que tu souffres de ta dispute avec Rem'... Fais un effort pour te réconcilier avec lui…

\- Nous sommes suffisamment loin. On peut retirer la cape, on va la planquer dans le coin.

James soupira, mais n'insista pas. Ils dissimulèrent la cape dans un buisson, puis se dirigèrent vers le saule cogneur. Sur le chemin Sirius trouva une branche qui lui semblait adaptée à leur besoin. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de l'arbre, la lune était déjà levée depuis plusieurs minutes. Pas très rassurés les deux amis firent une pause, comme pour chercher le courage de franchir l'entrée du tunnel. Ils savaient ce qu'était Remus, mais ils ne l'avaient jamais vu. C'était effrayant. Sirius croisa le regard de James, qui acquièsça d'un signe de tête. Il leva la branche et appuya sur le nœud au pied de l'arbre. Aussitôt, le saule cessa tout mouvement. Les deux jeunes sorciers profitèrent de l'accalmie de l'arbre pour se faufiler à l'intérieur du tunnel. Ils progressaient lentement dans le sombre corridor, leurs pas résonnant lugubrement contre les parois. Il semblait avoir été creusé à même la terre. Une odeur de terre mouillée emplissait leurs narines. Ils avaient l'impression d'avancer depuis une éternité sans en voir la fin. James se décida à briser le silence pesant, il chuchota mais sa voix sembla retentir comme un cri.

\- J'avais pas réalisé qu'elle était si loin, la cabane hurlante...

Ils firent encore quelques mètres quand un hurlement effrayant les glaça. Sirius se figea et James le percuta. Le loup laissait éclater la fureur qu'il avait contenue cette dernière semaine. Comment avait-il pu laisser sa meute lui échapper! Et il avait faim. Il avait tellement faim. Il se jeta contre la porte qui vola en éclat. Il renifla, cherchant de quoi se nourrir. Mais rien. Il n'y avait jamais rien. Il hurla une fois encore et se mordit, laissant le sang couler dans sa gorge. Il avait tellement faim.

\- On ne doit plus être très loin...

Ils reprirent leur marche un peu plus lentement si c'était encore possible. D'autres bruits se mêlaient aux hurlements et aux grognements du loup-garou. Les deux garçons pouvaient entendre le fracas de meubles brisés. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte. Sirius actionna la poignée d'une main tremblante. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement déchirant. Soudain, le silence emplit la maison. Le loup les avait entendus. James et Sirius se faufilèrent à l'intérieur, il était hors de question de laisser cette porte ouverte et risquer que le loup-garou s'échappe. Ils n'avaient donc plus le choix.

Le loup dressait l'oreille. Qui donc pénétrait ainsi dans sa prison ? Personne, ne venait jamais. La lune finissait toujours par disparaître avant qu'il n'ait réussi à s'échapper. Il guetta les mouvements des intrus. Il lui était pour l'instant impossible de déterminer la nature de ses hôtes. Humaine ? Il avait tellement faim.

Côte à côte, les animagi pénétrèrent dans ce qui semblait être une arrière cuisine, une importante pellicule de poussière recouvrait la pièce. Elle semblait avoir été ravagée quelques années auparavant. Sirius fit signe à James de continuer sa progression. Ils pénétrèrent dans un hall immense d'où partaient deux escaliers de marbre vers les étages. Ils empruntèrent celui de droite et montèrent lentement. Le bruit de leur pas semblait être étouffé par l'épaisse couche de poussière. L'escalier ne devait pas avoir servidepuis des années. Sirius supposa que Remus choisissait celui de gauche chaque fois qu'il venait. Ils atteignirent le deuxième étage.

Le loup observait. Des humains ; ils étaient à sa merci. Il allait pouvoir assouvir sa faim sur une autre chaire que la sienne. Enfin, il allait sentir des os craquer sous ses dents et non plus le bois mort.

Les deux garçons balayaient le couloir du regard quand Sirius se figea. Deux yeux jaunes brillaient dans l'obscurité. Il n'osait même plus respirer. James sentit la crispation de son ami et suivit son regard. Le loup grogna et s'élança. Instantanément, James se métamorphosa en un magnifique cerf. Le cerf donna un coup de corne dans les côtes de son compagnon, qui ne semblait pas vouloir se décider à opérer la métamorphose.

Le loup s'approchait doucement vers sa victime, elle ne pourrait pas s'enfuir. Elle n'avait aucune chance. Il avait cru d'abord avoir à faire à deux humains, mais il s'était trompé, le second était animal. Un lui suffirait bien de toute façon.

James se métamorphosa à nouveau pour secouer Sirius, il réalisa alors que son ami pleurait.

\- Sirius ? SIRIUS ! C'est vraiment pas le moment !

Le loup était quelque peu intrigué. Il était pourtant certain que l'instant d'avant il n'y avait eu qu'un humain. Qu'importe, il avait faim. Il avait tellement faim, depuis si longtemps.

La fourrure du loup était poisseuse de sang. Sirius regardait avec effroi les mutilations qu'il s'était déjà faites ce soir.

Il avait tellement faim.

Le jeune animagus contemplait le magnifique pelage argent de la bête maculé de sang. Il voyait déjà les marques que ces blessures laisseraient sur le corps de Remus. Ces blessures qu'il savait être très douloureuses, malgré le silence obstiné de son ami. Elles mettaient toujours quelques jours à cicatriser, alors que Miss Pomfrey utilisaient ses meilleurs onguents.

Il voyait la jugulaire palpiter à son cou. Il avait tellement faim.

James se métamorphosa de nouveau et s'interposa entre le loup et son ami. Sirius sortit enfin de sa torpeur. Le loup chargea. Le cerf prit la position de combat, mais un aboiement derrière lui l'informa qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se battre. Il se dégagea et le loup passa devant lui sans lui prêter attention.

Il regarda un moment le chien, intrigué. Ce chien? Ce cerf? Ne faisaient-ils pas parti de sa meute? Pourquoi avaient-ils laissé l'humain s'enfuir? Qu'importe, il s'occuperait de leur faire comprendre le fond de sa pensée plus tard... l'important était de le retrouver. Le loup s'apprêta à dévaler les escaliers, mais revint sur ses pas. Pourquoi le chien sentait-il l'humain à ce point? Il tourna autour de lui un moment, le reniflant. Non, c'était bien un chien. Mais pourtant... Il se tourna alors vers le cerf, lui aussi il sentait étrangement l'humain. Etait-ce leur maître? Des animaux apprivoisés? Pitoyable! Pourtant, il avait l'intime conviction qu'ils appartenaient à sa meute. Il regarda le cerf. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur. Il grogna, montra les crocs. Instinctivement, James baissa la tête en signe de soumission. L'animal leur tourna autour encore un moment. Il les renifla, les mordilla comme pour s'assurer qu'ils acceptaient bien son autorité. Puis, le loup suivit la trace des humains, ils ne pouvaient pas s'être enfuis. Le cerf, trop encombré par ses bois pour pouvoir suivre le loup, partit de son côté explorer les lieux qui lui étaient accessibles. Le chien quant à lui ne cessait de vouloir jouer et le loup le laissait faire. Bizarrement, l'effronterie du jeune chien ne le gênait pas, même si de temps à autre il rappelait le jeune importun à l'ordre. La présence de ses deux compagnons finit par désintéresser le loup de l'apparition des deux humains, mais il n'oublia pas sa faim pour autant. Le chien et le cerf s'évertuèrent à détourner son attention chaque fois qu'il commençait à s'automutiler.

La nuit passa rapidement. Le chien épuisé somnolait tranquillement en boule sur un lit, tandis que loup tournait en rond sous l'œil attentif du cerf. Le soleil ne tarderait pas à se lever et le loup était nerveux. Son instinct lui rappelait la douleur à venir et son appréhension grandissait. Le chien sauta du lit et le rejoignit en quelques foulées. Il frotta sa fourrure ébène contre la fourrure argentée. Le loup se calma et se laissa caresser par le jeune chien, il semblait abattu. Une plainte déchirante s'échappa de sa gorge, exprimant sa tristesse. Il ne voulait pas retourner au néant. Il se dégagea de la chaleur du chien, la métamorphose était imminente. Il se cabra, un hurlement de douleur lui échappa. Il était pris de violente convulsion. Le chien se recula, apeuré. Le cerf tremblait de peur face à la souffrance du loup, puis il réalisa ce qu'il se passait. Il était temps qu'ils partent, il valait mieux que Remus ignore qu'ils étaient venus cette nuit là. Il poussa le chien vers la porte. Celui-ci se laissa faire à regret. Les animagi galopèrent dans les escaliers jusqu'à la porte du tunnel. Le chien l'ouvrit et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le passage. Sans s'arrêter de courir un seul instant, ils le traversèrent. Ils sortirent de sous le saule et se métamorphosèrent une fois à bonne distance de l'arbre. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, récupérèrent la cape sous laquelle ils se glissèrent et rentrèrent au château. Ils s'emmitoufflèrent sous leurs couvertures aux premières lueurs du jour sans oser parler.

Le lendemain, Sirius savait qu'il était censé en vouloir à Remus, mais il était trop inquiet. Il se réveilla tard, mais la première chose qu'il fit fut de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Il s'assit sur une chaise et observa. Remus était étendu là, il avait des cernes sombres sous les yeux mais son visage était détendu. Miss Pomfrey l'avait informé que ses blessures étaient peu nombreuses cette nuit, mais particulièrement profondes. Sirius pouvait deviner le bandage qui entravait la poitrine de Remus à travers le drap. Il devrait probablement porter le pansement quelques jours. La respiration de Remus était sifflante mais régulière. Fatigué, Sirius posa la tête sur le bord du lit de son ami, ferma les yeux et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Quand Remus se réveilla, il fut surpris mais soulagé de voir Sirius endormi à ses côtés. Remus porta la main à sa poitrine là où la douleur était la plus forte. Son mouvement réveilla l'animagus.

\- Ah ?! Merde, je me suis endormi... J'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit. Tu te sens comment ?

\- Bien.

\- Tu es sûr ? Miss Pomfrey a dit que...

\- Sirius. Que fais-tu là ?

\- …

\- ...

\- Rien, tu as raison... Je m'en vais.

Sirius se levait déjà, mais Remus le retint par le bras en s'arrachant une grimace de douleur.

\- Non ! Reste, s'il te plaît.

Sirius hésita, mais trop inquiet pour le loup-garou, il se rassit.

\- Je suis désolé, Sirius. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça... Mais tu es vraiment trop têtu.

\- Ce n'était pas une raison pour essayer de te frapper... Comment tu te sens ?

\- Bien. Je t'ai déjà répondu.

\- Hm... Mais bien comment ?

Remus regarda le jeune homme d'un air suspicieux.

\- C'est plus douloureux que d'habitude.

\- Ah...

Sirius parut déçu. Il n'insista pas et se leva.

\- Il faut que j'aille manger.


End file.
